Je ne suis pas comme vous
by Kita-kun
Summary: EXCEL SAGA Oneshot. Et si, l'espace d'un instant, vous vous retrouviez dans la tête du "gigot de secours"?


**- Disclaimer :** Je certifie que les personnages d'Excel Saga ne sont pas issus de mon imagination fertile… Dommage.

**- Note :** Ecrit sur un coup de tête en une après-midi, je reste sceptique quant à l'intérêt de la fic, mais bref… Sinon oui, Menshi pense comme une ado qui découvre sa première poussée d'acné, c'est bien entendu volontaire.

**Je ne suis pas comme vous.**_  
Oneshot Excel Saga_

Rien à faire. Quoi que je tente, elle est toujours là, cette espèce de rouquine horripilante. Elle dégoise, elle dégoise, elle parle sans arrêt à n'en plus finir, un vrai moulin à paroles ! Franchement, si je n'étais pas une chienne, je me flinguerais direct. Non mais attendez, d'une je vis dans le peur perpétuelle de me faire bouffer toute crue, avec cette folle qui me regarde toujours d'un œil gourmand, et les rares rencontres positives que j'ai pu faire au cours de ma vie, paf ! Elles claquent toutes en moins de deux. J'en ai marre, mais marre ! Et je ne parlerais même pas de l'autre tarée. Okay, elle a l'air un peu plus sympa, mais c'est juste parce qu'elle meurt neuf fois sur dix. Sérieux, d'où elle sort cette nana ? D'accord, la rousse est chiante à piailler non-stop, mais l'autre, elle est carrément flippante, toujours à gerber du sang. Une vraie cata !

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Okay, j'ai fait deux-trois trucs pas cool dans ma vie, j'ai parfois fait mes besoins à des endroits un peu incongrus – la tête de la rouquine quand elle a ouvert la machine à laver ce jour-là ! -, j'ai parfois chipé un peu de bouffe par-ci par-là… Une fois j'ai même testé la pâtée pour chat, eh ben je vous le dis tout de suite, n'essayez jamais : c'est dé-gueu-lasse. Sérieux, comment font les chats pour ingurgiter des immondices pareilles ? Tu m'étonnes qu'ils deviennent un peu barjos à la longue… Bref, c'est pas la question.

Je suis quand même mignonne, non ? Pourquoi un truc aussi trognon que moi doit subir des tortures pareilles ? D'habitude, dans les mangas, c'est toujours les moches qui s'en prennent plein la tronche. Enfin, jamais les animaux en tout cas. J'ai pas ma place là-dedans. Moi je ne demande rien à personne, juste qu'on me rende ma liberté, mais non bien sur, c'est trop demander !

En plus ces crétins de scénaristes ont cru de bon goût de me faire chanter le générique de fin de la série… La belle affaire ! Je passe l'intégralité de ma vie à tenter d'échapper à la marmite, et faut encore que je pousse la chansonnette après ça ! Bon, encore, une petite musique comme ça, ça aurait pu passer, sachant que je passe plutôt bien à l'écran et que ma voix ne rend pas trop mal… Et bien NON ! Qui doit se taper la musique bien mélo et les paroles à ronger son os de travers ? Bibi ! Quand je vous disais que ma vie était infernale… Pourquoi dois-je miser l'intégralité de ma carrière d'actrice sur l'intrigue palpitante de savoir à quelle sauce je vais être dégustée ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ? Oui, bon, d'accord, j'ai les pattes un peu courtes, c'est vrai… Et alors, le physique, ça ne fait pas tout dans la vie ! Et puis quoi, c'est donc tout ce que je suis, le gigot de secours, la ration de survie ? N'ai-je donc rien de plus à offrir ? Quand la rouquine me fiche la paix – c'est-à-dire quand elle est partie ou quand elle dort -, je regarde souvent à travers les barreaux de ma prison. Ces chiens, dans la rue… Ils ont l'air tellement heureux. Ayant un maître ou non, ils sont libres, libres de leurs faits et gestes, et certains d'entre eux - les chanceux ! - ont même droit à un peu d'affection… Moi, ici, je n'ai jamais droit à une seule parole gentille, jamais de caresses, jamais de câlins… Une fois, l'anémique a remarqué que j'avais un peu maigri et que j'avais l'air patraque, et m'a filé un peu de jus de tomate. Il avait d'ailleurs un goût bizarre, son jus de tomate, mais bon, j'ai pas joué les difficiles – et puis surtout, j'avais trop la dalle. J'ai commencé à me dire que finalement, elle n'était pas si craignos que ça, jusqu'à ce que l'autre dingue ne précise qu'il fallait vite que j'engraisse pour avoir meilleur goût. 'Meilleur goût'… Elle, c'est vraiment la pire. Y a des moments où je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de la mordre jusqu'au sang. En fait si, je le sais… Elle est tellement détraquée qu'elle serait capable de me faire rôtir sur-le-champ.

Quand je ne suis pas enfermée dans l'appart' avec les deux furies, je suis obligée de les accompagner faire leurs excursions débiles pour leur organisation de fous furieux. Je n'ai jamais rencontré en personne leur boss, mais vu la manière dont la rousse en parle, ça m'a tout l'air d'être le must en matière de ridicule et de stupidité… Okay, c'est clair que les deux neuneus ne sont pas bien fute-fute, mais s'il veut conquérir le monde le bonhomme, il n'a qu'à se bouger le popotin lui-même. Comment peut-on être à ce point dingue d'un abruti pareil ? Enfin, qui se ressemble s'assemble…

Mais bon, ne crachons pas dans la soupe, y a des moments où ça fait du bien de se dégourdir les pattes. Et puis, ça permet de voir de nouvelles têtes, et même parfois de se faire chouchouter un peu… C'est pas du luxe ! Heureusement, ça me permet de constater que tous les humains ne sont pas des crétins congénitaux – bien que ce soit majoritairement le cas.

Enfin bref, je cause, je cause, mais ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup à sortir de là moi. J'ai encore quelques heures devant moi avant le retour des furies, ça me laisse un peu de temps pour échafauder une nouvelle stratégie foireuse histoire de me tirer de ce trou à rats… Et qui sait, reconquérir ma liberté et trouver enfin le maître idéal que j'attends depuis si longtemps ?


End file.
